


Siete almas

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Drabble Collection, Gen, Horcruxes, Killing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 05:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Sentí la muerte envolver las paredes del castillo, y vi el cadáver de esa inútil chica.Me sentí mutilo, pero a un paso de mi sueño.La primera pieza de alma.





	Siete almas

**Siete Almas**

  1. **_ La primera pieza de alma_**

_[¿Qué es esa cosa que construye nuestros sueños, pero se escabulle de nosotros?]_

No conocía el tormento.

Yo _era _el tormento.

Era la pesadilla de magos y magas con culpas inexistentes, aún ignaros de mi poder, pero con un vago sentido de muerte inminente en el aire.

Y luego, improvisamente, empecé siendo torturado yo mismo, del sueño más dulce junto a la pesadilla más brutal.

Se deslizaba, lejos, luego volvía de mí bajo la forma animal de un arma que ninguno iba a tener éxito de contrastar.

_Mata_, dijo al Basilisco, con ese tono de serpiente que ninguno iba a comprender.

Sentí la muerte envolver las paredes del castillo, y vi el cadáver de esa inútil chica.

Me sentí mutilo, pero a un paso de mi sueño.

La primera pieza de alma.

  1. **_ La segunda pieza de alma_**

** **

_[Este mundo solo tiene un momento dulce guardado por nosotros]_

Hola, papá.

Me quedo inmóvil por unos momentos, sintiendo el miedo fluir junto a la sangre en tus venas.

La misma sangre que infecta las mías, que me hace casi indigno del nombre que llevo.

Eres tan similar a mí, pero me parece de mirar en un espejo que deforma horriblemente la realidad.

Derramando tu sangre, padre, voy a limpiar la mía, y tú ya no podrás perseguirme con el pensamiento en mis orígenes, con el secreto atado a mi nascida, y mi madre, muerta por ti.

En tus ojos leo que, al fondo, sabes porque estás a punto de morir.

Un susurro, un gemido, y todo se acaba.

Es dulce, la venganza.

Y la segunda pieza de alma también.

  1. **_ La tercera pieza de alma_**

** **

_[¿Quién quieres vivir para siempre?]_

Hay demasiadas razones para matar.

Para venganza. Para hambre. Para el simple hecho de hacerlo.

Y yo, ahora, mato para necesitad.

Cuando la muerte vendrá llamando a mi puerta, voy a pagar su precio y ella se irá.

Nunca tendré una tumba, sin embargo, en mi misma cara se leerá claro un epitafio: el hombre que ha derrotado la Muerte.

Y ahora eres tú lo que tiene que morir, tonto e inútil muggle, que nadie va a faltar.

¿Puedes sentir la vida dejándote? ¿Puede sentir la vida que entra en esto objeto, de que nunca vas a comprender el valor?

La tercera pieza de mi alma, mientras la tuya ya es ceniza.

  1. **_ La cuarta pieza de alma_**

_[Y podemos tener para siempre]_

Loca mujer.

¿Has visto ese destello en mis ojos?

¿Has visto que rastros de muertes arrastran?

¿Sabías que estaba tu turno?

Río de ti, de la humana estupidez. Y no, yo soy menos humano cada día que pasa. Yo estoy a punto de ser un dios, y ninguno de vosotros tendrá éxito de pararme.

Estoy ganando la eternidad con el sudor de mi frente, la merezco, porque estoy empujando lo que todos nosotros sabemos hacer hacia límites extremos, estoy aprendiendo que _todo_ se puede hacer, al precio justo.

Y seguiré haciéndolo, porque enfrente a mí estoy pavimentando el infinito.

La cuarta pieza de mi alma, es parte de esa calle.

  1. **_ La quinta pieza de alma_**

** **

_[¿Quién quiere vivir para siempre?]_

Me gusta este lugar.

Frio y silencioso. Y la sangre derramada, no hace ningún ruido.

No me pregunto si tuvieras un nombre, quien fueras y quien habría podido ser.

Hoy, solo eres la enésima víctima sacrificada en el altar de una inmortalidad que se acerca más. Alguien va a llorar tu muerte, y sonrío por este fútil pensamiento, porque cada lágrima derramada será egida de la pura hipocresía de los que fingen de no querer vivir para siempre.

Y quizás, no tendrían razón.

Entonces, yo aún tengo demasiado de hacer, y la naturaleza mortal no me cae bien.

La quinta pieza de mi alma, y yo empiezo a ver claro el objetivo.

  1. **_ La sexta pieza de alma_**

** **

_[¿Quién osa amar para siempre?]_

La locura de una madre es algo gratificante.

El terror por su propio destino es anihilado por lo para su hijo, por lo que va a pasarle, y yo me envuelvo en la dulce sensación de tener su destino entre las manos.

El niño no puede sobrevivir, y ella ha sido tan estúpida de creer que pusiera perdonarle la vida.

Su vida ha sido desperdiciada por un maldito e incomprensible amor.

Golpeo, pero soy sorprendido de algo. La sensación de volverme en ceniza, una oscuridad en que sabía que no iba a quedarme mucho tiempo.

Entonces solo era la sexta pieza de mi alma, pero aún no lo sabía.

  1. **_ La séptima pieza de alma_**

** **

_[La eternidad es nuestro hoy... entonces, ¿Quién quiere vivir para siempre?]_

Reflexiono.

He superado todos los límites.

Lo demuestra el hecho que estoy aquí. Ni vivo, ni muerto.

Pronto, tendré de vuelta un cuerpo, y quitaré esta existencia de parasita.

Luego, un escalofrío me coge.

El cadáver del hombre enfrente a mí es aún cálido, sus ojos abiertos están apuntados hacia de mí, vítreos.

Solo necesitaría un gesto, una palabra.

Nagini, mi amiga. Tengo confianza en ti, quiero que sigas poseyendo una parte de mi vida, también cuando mi nuevo cuerpo te hará inútil.

Estoy harto, pero aún tengo gana de osar.

La séptima pieza de mi alma. Estoy vivo de vuelta, para siempre. No espero nada más.


End file.
